I Like Purple
by Suffocake
Summary: One shots currently taking place during the first Saints Row, mostly following the Saint's new and promising recruit. Rated M for language, violence, possible sexual content. Will span across the entire series.
1. Purple

The Row hadn't changed much in the four years I'd been gone. Same cracked, dirty sidewalks. Graffiti covering the walls. Guys trying to sell me knock-off watches. Prostitutes on every corner. I loved it, despite living the last four years of my life in a safer environment.

"…_before I got this paper. Before I got paid." _Drifted out of a window above me. Wasn't exactly a fan of the music, but I had to admit that Aisha's songs were damn catchy. Around another corner I spotted a few Vice King's spraying one of the walls. Previous run-ins with various gang members had taught me to just keep distance to avoid too much trouble. I realized that today that wasn't going to work as a group of Rollerz approached the VK's.

At first they were just fighting at close range, bats, fists…spray paint. Then came the Carnales. Once shots rang out the first thing I could think to do was run and crouch beside a nearby dumpster, cursing myself for forgetting one of the most vital rules in Stilwater. Always carry a gun. I was forced out of my hiding spot thanks to the Carnales' car crashing into the dumpster.

Slightly dazed, I scrambled to my feet, only to be greeted by a Vice King's gun in my face. Closing my eyes and accepting my fate, I only felt disappointment, not at the fact that I was dying so young, but now my family would be proven right.

The final shot rang out and I opened my eyes to see an older man approaching me, "You okay, playa?" What an odd thing to call a young woman. I simply nodded in response. A younger man stood behind him, looking all around them. I noticed he was holding a gun, my apparent hero of the moment.

"Come to the church when you wanna be a part of the solution." Was the last thing the older man, Julius, said to me before he and his twitchy friend took off.

I raised an eyebrow and debated with myself about joining a gang. On one hand I liked the thought of cleaning up Stilwater, on the other hand…it was a gang.

However, they were wearing purple.

I liked the color purple.

* * *

**Hi. Gonna just, go ahead and apologize if these are boring as shit. I'm not much for fanfiction, but I adore Saints Row. I've had a bunch of incomplete one-shots sitting on my PC for a while now, so I decided I'd fix them up and post them for fun. **


	2. Lunch with Lin

"Liking purple is probably the dumbest reason to join a gang, you know." Lin said, shaking her head at me.

"It sounded good at the time." I shrugged and grabbed the Freckle Bitch's bag she held out to me. "But yeah, it's stupid. I mean, I'm all for experiencing new things, but joining a gang wasn't exactly on my bucket list." Lin just laughed and hit the gas.

I really liked Lin, we "clicked" I guess. After just a few short conversations it felt like I had known her for years, I wanted to say she felt like a sister to me, but she'd probably make fun of me for that.

After a short drive she swung into an empty spot in a packed parking lot. I didn't like the idea of us getting lunch together, but she wanted to have some "girl time". I guess it can be pretty taxing only being around guys.

"I've never had one of these." I said, staring into the bag, "Smells good though."

"Didn't you grow up in Stilwater?" She asked, amused.

"Parents were health nuts." I unwrapped the greasy concoction and began poking through its layers.

"Oh just eat the damn thing." She commanded as she bit into hers.

I looked at her, then back at the burger and took a small, cautious bite. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. "Those sonsabitches." I whispered before taking another bite.

"So, you've been helping out the other guys, right?" She asked, I nodded in response, "How's that going?"

"It's…going. Johnny doesn't seem too fond of me."

Lin laughed, "Johnny's like that, but don't worry, I think you two will become good friends before long."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've known him for a long time, you two have a lot in common."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Such as?"

"For starters, you both enjoy killing people and blowing stuff up."

"I guess that's something he and I can bond over one day." I laughed.

"He's comes of as a bit of an asshole at first, but he's a good guy." She tossed an empty wrapper into the bag, "What about the other two?"

"Dex is alright, he doesn't seem to like Troy too much." I tapped a finger on the soda top, "And speaking of Troy, is he always real flirty or am I a special case?"

She laughed, "You sound a little hopeful." Her smile quickly faded as her eyes darted to the rearview mirror. "Shit, get down." I immediately slid down onto the floorboard and she tossed a jacket over me.

After a minute of silence she finally spoke, "I'm getting way too paranoid." She said, pulling the jacket off of me, "You know, I'm pretty impressed you were able to get down there as tall as you are, you must be pretty limber." She smirked, "I bet Troy will like that."

"Oh, aren't you funny."

* * *

**They'll get more interesting, I swear.**

**Nah, I'm probably lying.**


	3. Relaxing Drive

"Are you new? I don't remember you hanging around the Row." Aisha asked from the passenger seat, a sweet smile on her face. Feeling nervous, I just smiled and nodded in response. I wasn't even that much of a fan of hers, but a celebrity's a celebrity I guess. It seemed odd to me that Gat was trusting me with something so serious. He and Aisha obviously had something between them, so why the hell was he trusting someone he barely knew with this?

* * *

"That shit in your car ain't exactly stable, so I wouldn't hit anything if I were you." Samson said to me through the window with a smile, like it was just an everyday thing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I sighed.

"Just drive extra slow, ok?" Aisha said slowly, she even moved slowly. I took a deep breath then exhaled as I stepped on the gas. The car jerked forward and Aisha let out a small squeak, "Slow." I slowly made our way out of the lot and onto the road. An engine revved behind us, Aisha turned and groaned, "Oh god, him again?"

"Who is it?"

"My stalker." She said casually.

"Uh, is he the kind that wants to kill you?"

She shook her head, "No, he's pretty harmless, just a creep." At these words tires squealed as his van started barreling towards us. I instinctively stepped on the gas. "What the hell are you doing? Slow down!" She screamed.

I didn't respond and focused on the road, screeching around the corners and pressing the pedal to the floor. The way onto the bridge was blocked, a tanker and a police car sat lengthwise across the path. Without thinking I sped towards the car, forcing it out of the way with mine. Aisha screamed and covered her eyes at the impact.

"It's alright, we're fine." I said, feeling surprisingly calm. I checked the rearview mirror, the van was still right behind us.

I grabbed my gun and held it out to her, "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" She cried.

"Shoot that asshole before he sets these bombs off."

"I'm not a very good shot, especially in a moving car."

My mind raced as I thought of a plan; I put on the cruise control and rolled down the window, "Grab the wheel."

"You can't be serious?"

"Just fucking do it!" I yelled, she jumped and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. I pushed myself out the window and aimed as steadily as I could with the strong wind blowing at my back, thanking myself for keeping my hair short. One pull of the trigger sent the bullet flying right between the creeps eyes. I grinned, feeling proud of myself and slid into the car to take the wheel back from Aisha.

"Holy shit." Aisha started laughing and settled back into her seat, "Johnny is going to love hearing about this."

* * *

**Have a few to post, but I kinda need more in between. **

**Thanks to the two reviews I got. It's really appreciated. 3**


	4. Dress Up

**Just a silly one. Wanted to develop her friendship with Aisha a little more.**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, turning from side to side to watch the ruffles of the black skirt sway back and forth.

"I think it might be a little too short." Aisha said from behind me. "With those legs, I don't think Troy will care though. Here, try these on." She handed me a pair of black strappy heels.

"Thanks for letting me raid your closet, haven't really had the money to buy anything nice." I sat on the bed to pull on the uncomfortable looking shoes.

"No problem, a girl needs to look good for a first date. Besides, I want you to be my friend." I smiled at her and stood up to test out the heels, jumping a little when I looked in the mirror to see Johnny standing in the doorway.

"Well, don't you look nice. Already turning her into a dress-up doll, Eesh?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Remember what happened when you tried that shit with Lin?"

"Oh god, don't remind me." Aisha shuddered. "I'm just lending her some stuff for her date."

"Date? With who?"

I looked back at him with a smile, "Troy."

"Surprised he had the balls to ask you."

"He didn't, I asked him."

He laughed and nodded, "Sounds about right."

Aisha walked over to Johnny, hands on her hips, "Speaking of dates, when the hell are you taking me out?"

"Next Friday." He replied quickly.

"Did you make reservations somewhere?"

"Sure."

She stomped her foot on the floor, "Dammit Johnny!"

"Alright, damn, next weekend I'll take you out, I promise."

"Better be somewhere nice." She pointed at him threateningly and walked back into the closet.

I continued inspecting myself in the mirror, feeling a little awkward wearing someone else's clothes. At the edge of the mirror I noticed Johnny still standing in the doorway, watching me. "What?" I asked sharply.

"So what's with your hair?" He asked with a smirk.

I turned to him, an eyebrow raised, "I really hope you, of all people, aren't about to make fun of my hair."

"I was just curious about it," He paused and glared at me, "What the hell do you mean by 'you of all people'?"

Before I could respond, Aisha walked back into the room and handed me a purple top. We both looked at Johnny, waiting for him to leave.

"Go ahead and take your shirt off, won't offend me." He said with a grin. Aisha took two steps towards him and he started backing away, "Fine, I'm going."

"Sorry, he's an ass." Aisha sighed.

I shrugged and pulled on the shirt, "It's fine. Hey, is there something wrong with my hair?" I looked in the mirror and poked at the short, blonde locks.

"No, I like it, it's cute. Did he say something about your hair?" She didn't wait for me to answer before she stormed out of the room shouting for Johnny.

* * *

**One comment said that these could be longer and I absolutely**** agree. These early ones are really short, but they should start getting longer soon. Especially once I reach the more dramatic ones. **

**I enjoy writing these short, lighthearted ones. Which probably sounds kinda silly considering the first SR was pretty serious.**


	5. Out of it

She stared at her hand in amazement, "Troy, Troy look." She said, slapping his arm and pointing at her hand.

"Yeah, real interesting, come on." He grabbed her fascinating hand, much to her dismay, and led her to Johnny's office. He sat in his usual position, talking on his phone.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and she squealed, "Johnny!" in a pitch she probably wasn't normally capable of.

"Uh, Eesh, I'm gonna have to call you back." He said slowly into his phone. "What the fuck is this?" He asked, motioning at the two.

"She's been slipped something I don't know what, but I'm gonna go take care of it." Troy pulled out his phone and began dialing, "Keep an eye on her for me, alright?"

"Why the fuck do I have to babysit?"

"I think you kinda owe her after making her drive a car bomb." He sped out of the room before Johnny could object.

As they talked, the girl had somehow managed to slip out of sight. Johnny glanced around the room, "Well shit, I already lost her." He sat back in his chair and shivered at a weird sensation on the top of his head, she was standing behind him, running her hand across the blonde tips of his hair.

"This is fascinating." She whispered.

"Are you fucking petting me?" Johnny spun the chair around causing her to stumble backwards into the wall. She stared at her hand and then at his hair, a look of extreme sadness washing over her face as she slid to a sitting position on the floor. "For fucks sake…" He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She slapped it. He snorted out a laugh at her unexpected response. "I'm trying to help you up, Princess." She glared at him and slammed her hands onto his chair to pull herself onto it.

"Not a fan of Princess, huh?" He took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

She propped her head in her hand, "Julius calls me Playa." She frowned, "I don't like it."

"I would call you by your actual name, but you know, I don't fucking know it."

She spoke in a sing-song voice, "That's because it's a secret." She looked down at the table and noticed his hand resting on it, she grabbed it, pulling him forward a little.

"The hell are you doing?" He asked, surprised.

"I can tell a lot about a person from their hands." She said, inspecting it closely.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "What, like that palm reading shit?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Nothing silly like that." He waited for her to elaborate further, but she stayed silent as she traced her own fingers over his. It was a little weird, but he figured it was just her being high. She eventually let go and leaned back in the chair apparently satisfied with whatever she learned, "You know, Lin told me you and I would end up becoming good friends."

"If you still like me when you're not high, maybe we will."

* * *

**Mystery substance because I don't know shit about drugs!**

**I was planning to make separate stories for each game, but I guess it would be a better idea to just put them all in this one. Unless I plan to do things differently with one of the games, but that's not likely.**


End file.
